


The bratty sub

by MessyWorld



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Latex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: You are sick with a head cold so Martin is trying to ease your symptoms with sexual stimulation but you are a bratty sub so daddy has to get very firm with you.
Relationships: Martin Whitly/Reader, Martin Whitly/You
Kudos: 41





	The bratty sub

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this one-shot has been requested on my Tumblr by anon. Hope you'll like it :) !
> 
> Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> Have fun !
> 
> You can see my work on Tumblr here : https://messyworldfanfictions.tumblr.com
> 
> You can add you to the tag list here  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1tM7rov_h9WR_NpoOP3noi_tAd1m2GTUQNuUrhOXMzKE/viewform?edit_requested=true

You were lying in your bed, your body covered with black silk blankets, your nose red from the irritation of the kleenex you used all day long. A terrible headache was piercing your skull and every time you sneezed it was worse. You had asked Martin not to go to work because you wanted him to stay with you, but he didn't give in to your whim despite your supplications and threats to sulk. He told you that you were not a child and that you could stay alone and take your medication. 

But you'd been taking these meds for a week and your health hadn't really improved, you hated taking them. The syrup was disgusting, it tasted like minty pepper and the pills you had to take were so big that they hurt your throat when you swallowed them. Today you decided not to take them, you wanted to show Martin that if he didn't take care of you, you weren't going to do it for him. 

You heard the front door slam, Martin had just come home and you could hear his footsteps walking up the stairs to your room. The door opened quietly and Martin entered, still dressed in his white doctor's outfit.

« So Y/N, how do you feel? " he asked as he closed the door, putting his bags on the small table in the corner of the room. The room was poorly lit and it was already dark outside, so he moved closer to the bed to get a better view of you.

You were staring at the wall in front of you, avoiding his gaze. You pretended he didn't exist, completely ignoring his question.

He sighed and sat on the bed next to you. "How long are you going to sulk? "He was staring at you, you could feel his eyes on your face.

*Silence*

He sighed in irritation and grabbed your chin, forcing you to turn your head towards him, you tried to resist but his grip was too strong and the pressure on your chin started to hurt. You let out a whimper of pain and protest and you finally looked at him with furrowed brows. 

« You better stop acting up, right now. » Martin said in a warning tone.

"Or what? Are you going to spank me ? " You replied sarcastically, you knew he couldn't physically punish you because you were too sick. He was staring at you, emotionless, not even a hint of anger. You know he's trying to maintain control. His grip loosened around your chin and you pulled away, turning your face to the wall in front of you.

" I am going to give you your medicine," he said as he got up from the bed, walking to the little box where your pills from this morning were. A little grin appeared on your lips, you couldn't wait to see his reaction when he saw that you hadn't taken his damn meds. "I'll put tomorrow's pills in the..." he didn't finish his sentence, you didn't look at him, but you were convinced he just saw that you hadn't taken your medication. He was standing still and staring at the little box full of pills. 

You slowly turned your head towards him, he decided to look into your eyes and innocently you asked him « What ? A problem, Daddy ?"

You could see his jaw tightening. He smashed the box hard against the table, the sudden noise made you jump. He began to walk towards you until he was inches from the bed.

"Don't play that game with me, little one. You know you'll lose. " he spoke in a stern voice.

You lower your head so he couldn't see the expression on your face, he was intimidating you.

"Why didn't you take them ? " he asked, impatience reflected in his voice.

Still with your head lowered, "Because ...", you said hesitantly, "because I hate it, the pills are too big, and the syrup is not good," you answered timidly, crossing your arms on your chest with an embarrassed expression on your face.

He raised a surprised eyebrow, "Are you sure there isn't something else? " He accused.

"No. » You lied.

"You really are a bad liar, you know daddy don't like it when you lie, it makes daddy angry. " he said as he sat on the bed, brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Is this what you want? To make me angry? Admit it. " he asked as he bites his lip, sliding his index finger along your chin.

"Yes..." you murmured coyly, nodding your head. "I wanted to... Punish you because you didn't stay with me" your eyes resting on the black silk blanket.

You looked up at his face, he was smiling. "Punish me? " he mocked. "The only thing you're doing is punishing yourself because you're still going to have to take them now, and I'm going to make you swallow them. » 

Your face twisted in a grimace of disgust "Nooooo, daddy please... I don't want to take them! They aren't working anyway! " as you complained, Martin had got up to take the syrup, the spoon and your pills that were on the table. He sat on the bed next to you, ignoring your pleas. He poured some syrup into the spoon and gently brought it to your mouth, but you turned your head with a grumpy expression on your face.

"Y/n..." he warned. "If you don't open your mouth, I'll make you open it myself. "he said in a stern tone.

You shrugged.

"Fine" he growled, grabbing a firm grip in your hair, you opened your mouth in surprise and he pushed the spoon into your mouth, pouring the red liquid into your mouth and forcing it down your throat. He released your hair the next second. "Don't shrug at me ever again, you understand? I said I won't punish you because you're sick, but if you insist, I can change my mind?." He punctuated his words by grabbing your thigh firmly under the blanket.

You loved the punishments Martin gave you when you teased him, but there was one you hated and he knew it ... Once you were very impolite to him and as a punishment he tied you to the bed and smacked you on your thighs again and again. You hated this punishment, that was very painful and you didn't take any pleasure from it. Feeling his hand squeezed on your thigh, you knew he was threatening you to do it again.

"NO! ...N-no, I'm sorry Daddy..." you said in a hurry, begging him with your eyes.

He removed his hand, took the pill and presented it in front of your mouth, that you kept closed. You looked at the pill and then you looked at Martin. He sighed impatiently, "You don't want me to force it down your throat, do you? » 

You opened your mouth, resigned and he put the pill between your lips and gave you some water to swallow it.

He stroked your hair, kissing your forehead and stood up « See ? It wasn't that difficult. » He gave you a soft smile. "The medication are working, it just takes a bit of time to start working. I'm going to make you feel better, for tonight at least. " he said, pulling the blanket away, you were wearing a long t-shirt that was way too large for you and it was halfway up your thigh. He smiled when he realized you were wearing his shirt, he thought it was pretty cute.

Your face was a sulky pout, he moved his hand over your thigh and stroked it with his fingertips going towards your inner thigh. "Are you sure this is going to work, Daddy? I'm not really in the mood..." You asked innocently.

He looked into your eyes and put his index finger to his lips and shushed you. He gently grabbed you by your forearms and pulled you down so that you were well pressed into the mattress. His hand continued its way up your thigh before touching the white fabric that separated his soft fingers from your private parts. He moved his hand away and whispered, "I'm going to get something, when I come back, I don't want to see a single piece of clothing on your body, is that clear? » 

"Yes daddy. " you nodded. He got up and left the room.

A few minutes later, you were naked, lying on the bed, your body covered with chills because you were cold. Martin had just entered the room and you noticed that he was wearing latex gloves, the ones he used at work. He also had a tube with a transparent liquid inside. You were a little nervous because you didn't know why he had put those gloves on. 

When he sat on the bed you couldn't help but ask him in a hesitant voice "D-Daddy, w-why are you wearing this and..." but before you could say another word he pressed his hand against your mouth. "You are being very difficult today. I'll take care of you, just relax. If you ask one more question, I'll gag you. " he whispered with a smile.

It was tempting to disobey him, you loved it when he gagged you, it was your favorite punishment with a good spanking. But you decided not to upset him.

Martin caressed your face with one hand while the other touched your thigh. Martin's thumb traced your lower lip and you letting out a shaky breath. His index finger pressed past your lips into your wet mouth. You closed your lips around his fingers, gently rubbing your tongue along the soft skin. 

His hand slipped from your thigh to your womanhood and you felt his fingers tickling your entrance as you were still sucking his finger. Suddenly he pressed his thumb on your sensitive spot and you moaned.

"Already so wet for me, I knew you would like it. " he whispered.

You began to move your hips, hoping his fingers would accelerate, but he grabbed your hips and pushed them firmly against the mattress. "Don't move, let me do it," he ordered.

After playing with your little piece of nerves for a few minutes, Martin dipped a finger inside of your wet pussy, and you gasped as he began fingering you slowly. You were now shivering in pleasure, the coldness had turned into warmth, and it was running through your whole body.  
You whimpered as he added another finger, using his thumb to rub your clit. He took his index finger out of your mouth and took the tube filled with the transparent liquid, he took some of the liquid and gently put it on your vulva, it was lube. You felt his two fingers penetrating you again and again and you hoped that he would insert a third and your wish was granted. You moaned and he stayed still for a few seconds as your flesh adjusted to the intrusion, And he began to come and go faster and faster. The feeling of the latex inside your hole was exquisite.  
You wanted to touch him, to feel his hardness, so your hand touched his thigh to reach up to his cock but before you could succeed, he grabbed your wrist firmly. 

« No, you don’t touch me tonight, just relax and let me take care of you. » he ordered.

« Daddy… let me suck your cock, I want it… » you practically begged, still trying to touch his cock but he slapped your hand.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh, what did I say? If you do it again I'll be forced to tie you up. "He warned.

You smiled defiantly at him, and with a quick gesture you grabbed his bulge and started stroking him through his pants. Suddenly he grabbed your wrists, "You insolent brat. "he growled and grabbed a rope next to the bed and tied your wrists to the headboard. He leaned towards your ear and whispered, "We'll talk about your punishment later. » 

He positioned his face between your legs and pushed his three fingers brutally into your wet entrance, you moaned in pain at this intrusion "If you hadn't been so cocky I wouldn't have done this, now shut up and feel. » 

Your stomach burned as the tip of his tongue meandered around your button, slowly pushing his fingers into you as he alternated between sucking and lapping at your clit. You could feel his salt and pepper beard against your sensitive skin. You wanted to touch his soft curls while he was pleasing you, but you were restrained and it was so frustrating...You moaned loudly and bucked your hips onto his fingers that huddled against your walls. Your chest heaved as your thighs started to shake on either side of his face, suddenly you felt a wave of pleasure washing over you. Your orgasm started to explose through your body, you could feel your wet cunt clenching around his fingers as they slowed down, prolonging your pleasure. He slowly removed himself from between your legs. Your breathing was deep and heavy, you were trying to catch your breath.

He smiled at you, and you smiled back at him. You felt much better, your headache was gone and you felt much more relaxed.

« Sleep now, love. » Martine said, brushing his lips over your forehead. 

« Thank you, daddy » you sighed, curling you in the blankets


End file.
